Haunted Henry
Haunted Henry is the eleventh episode of the fifth season. Plot One evening, Henry is working late with Edward and an owl hoots. Edward warns Henry that when the owl hoots, a mist will roll in soon, along with a ghost. Henry scoffs at the story and sets off with his goods train, but later to his surprise, a mist does roll in. He has to slow at an amber signal and after seeing a closed crossing gate, a red signal, a coat discarded on a tree branch and a light flickering at a station, Henry's crew decide to turn back. The next day, they discover that a nearby viaduct was unsafe and would have collapsed if they had tried to cross. Later, Henry's driver informs him that the viaduct has been repaired and they can try to cross again that night. While preparing to leave with his train, Henry gets spooked after hearing an owl hoot and Gordon speed by. The trucks tease him, but later down the old line, they see the crossing gates close and a signal turn red by themselves and they become spooked too. They surge forward through the gates and hit a landslide, plunging into a ravine. Soon, Old Bailey the fogman arrives on a handcart and reprimands Henry and his crew for not heeding his warnings. Henry's driver apologises and to make up for it, Sir Topham Hatt reopens the station and Old Bailey is made the stationmaster. Characters * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Bailey * Gordon (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Old Stone Bridge * Hawin Lake * Shunting Yards * Hawin Lake Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is used. Goofs * Some light stands appear at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right corner when Henry first puffs through the fog. * Only the front gate of the level crossing closes, as the back gate is already shut. * Henry's back bogie wheels are derailed when Thomas passes through Wellsworth. * In the head-on shot of Henry with James puffing by, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Two of Henry's trucks switch places in his train when he pushes it back into the fog. * When the trucks fall into the ravine, you can see a track on the side of the ravine leading downward. * After the trucks fall into the ravine, either Henry's driver or fireman can be seen leaning out of the cab, but in the next shot, they are both standing beside the track. * When the narrator says "A mysterious figure watched Henry go by", the two open trucks and two of the vent vans disappear. * Henry's trucks' faces continually change direction from when he leaves Wellsworth until they crash. * When the trucks land at the bottom of the ravine, one truck's face almost falls off. * When the narrator says "By morning, the mist had cleared", the workman that is talking to Henry's driver has a brown cap, but when the workman says "Lucky you didn't cross it last night", he has a blue cap. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Haunted Henry In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HauntedHenryUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard2.png|US title card File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard.png|New Series title card File:HauntedHenryUSTitlecard3.png|Remastered US title card File:HauntedHenrydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:HauntedHenryMandarinChineseTitleCard.PNG|Mandarin Chinese title card File:HauntedHenryGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:HauntedHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:HauntedHenryJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|Stock footage File:HauntedHenry1.png|Henry and Edward File:HauntedHenry2.png|The owl File:HauntedHenry3.png|Edward File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png|Stock footage File:HauntedHenry4.png|The Old Stone Bridge File:HauntedHenry5.png|Henry File:HauntedHenry6.png File:HauntedHenry7.png File:HauntedHenry8.png File:HauntedHenry9.png File:HauntedHenry10.png File:HauntedHenry11.png|Henry's crew File:HauntedHenry12.png File:HauntedHenry13.png File:HauntedHenry14.png File:HauntedHenry15.png File:HauntedHenry16.png File:HauntedHenry17.png File:HauntedHenry18.png File:HauntedHenry19.png File:HauntedHenry20.png File:HauntedHenry21.png File:HauntedHenry22.png|The red signal File:HauntedHenry23.png File:HauntedHenry24.png|A fogman's coat File:HauntedHenry25.png File:HauntedHenry26.png File:HauntedHenry27.png File:HauntedHenry28.png File:HauntedHenry29.png File:HauntedHenry30.png File:HauntedHenry31.png|A workman File:HauntedHenry32.png File:HauntedHenry33.png|Thomas, Henry, Annie and Clarabel File:HauntedHenry34.png File:HauntedHenry35.png|James and Henry File:HauntedHenry36.png File:HauntedHenry37.png File:HauntedHenry38.png File:HauntedHenry39.png|Gordon and Henry File:HauntedHenry40.png File:HauntedHenry41.png File:HauntedHenry42.png|An orange goods van File:HauntedHenry43.png File:HauntedHenry44.png File:HauntedHenry45.png File:HauntedHenry46.png File:HauntedHenry47.png File:HauntedHenry48.png File:HauntedHenry49.png File:HauntedHenry50.png File:HauntedHenry51.png File:HauntedHenry52.png File:HauntedHenry53.png File:HauntedHenry54.png File:HauntedHenry55.png File:HauntedHenry56.png File:HauntedHenry57.png File:HauntedHenry58.png File:HauntedHenry59.png File:HauntedHenry60.png File:HauntedHenry61.png File:HauntedHenry62.png File:HauntedHenry63.png File:HauntedHenry64.png File:HauntedHenry65.png File:HauntedHenry66.png File:HauntedHenry67.png|The line that runs to the Hawin Lake Viaduct File:HauntedHenry68.png File:HauntedHenry69.png|The ravine File:HauntedHenry70.png File:HauntedHenry71.png File:HauntedHenry72.png|Old Bailey on the handcart File:HauntedHenry73.png File:HauntedHenry74.png File:HauntedHenry75.png File:HauntedHenry76.png File:HauntedHenry77.png File:HauntedHenry78.png File:HauntedHenry79.png|Henry and Old Bailey's station File:HauntedHenry80.png|Old Bailey and the Fat Controller File:HauntedHenry81.png|The Fat Controller File:HauntedHenry82.png File:HauntedHenry83.png File:HauntedHenry2.jpg|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck(song)13.jpg|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)5.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:HauntedHenry.PNG File:HauntedHenry35.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry36.jpg File:HauntedHenry37.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Episode File:Haunted Henry-British Narration|UK Narration File:Haunted Henry-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes